Abyssea - Uleguerand
de:Abyssea - Uleguerand Involved in Quests/Missions Veridical Conflux 3 is located in the tunnels accessible from the ledge near the bottom of the cliff. You want the ledge near the bottom, not the hole in the face; however, if you can find the hole in the face, the ledge is almost directly beneath it. These directions are from the western facing wall, not the southern facing one; although, the flux can be accessed from there as well. ~Zazhi, sylph Notorious Monsters Found Here Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon| Family= Worms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Buffalo| NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Torn Khimaira Wing to ??? @ (F-6) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Jewel of Ardor Coin of Ardor Apademak's Horn Magoraga bead necklace Phurba Atma of the War Lion| Family= Khimaira | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Decaying diremite fang Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Atma of the Persistent Predator | Family= Diremites | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Stone God | Family= Gargouilles | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of Purgatory Torn Khimaira Wing | Family= Khimaira | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Shrieking One Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon | Family= Gargouilles | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= A, T(H) }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Vermillion Abyssite of Kismet Dented Chariot Shield| Family= Chariots | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(S,H)}} Atma of the Holy Mountain | Family= Monoceros | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Crushing Cudgel Warped Iron Giant Nail Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon | Family= Iron Giants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Begrimed Dragon Hide @ (I-5)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Snow Belt Isgebind's Heart Triplus Dagger Isador Atma of the Frozen Fetters Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon | Family= Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family=Acrolith | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Begrimed Dragon Hide Atma of Blighted Breath | Family= Dragons | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} and Dented Chariot Shield to ??? @ (G-7) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Torero Torque Pan's Horn Zelus Tiara Atma of the Omnipotent | Family= Biotechnological Weapons | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Omega }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} to the ??? @ (J-7) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Stone of Wieldance Jewel of Wieldance Light Sachet Carabinier's Axe Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Plaguebringer | Family= Diremites | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Zone boss}} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Snolls | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Blizzard spells heal it}} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon Vermillion Abyssite of Guerdon | Family= Wyverns | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Sun Eater | Family= Tigers | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' | Family= Elementals | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Vermillion Abyssite of Perspicacity | Family= Avatars | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Shiva }} Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Lake Lurker | Family= Avatars | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Leviathan }} Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Raptor Skin | Steal= Despoil: Raptor Skin | Family=Raptors | NumSpawns=22 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Benumbed Eye Gargouille Eye Gargouille Horn Gargouille Shank Iridium Ingot | Steal= | Family=Gargouilles | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, S, H }} | Drop= Buffalo Hide Buffalo Meat High-Quality Buffalo Horn | Steal= Despoil: Buffalo Hide Despoil: Buffalo Horn Despoil: Buffalo Meat | Family=Buffalo | NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Limule Pincer Sanguinet | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns= 24 | Note= A, L, S }} | Drop= Flint Stone Silver Ore Whiteworm Clay Zinc Ore | Steal= | Family=Worms | NumSpawns=34 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Imp Sentry's Horn Imp Wing | Steal= Despoil : Imp Wing | Family=Imps | NumSpawns=23 | Note= A, T(S), H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns=17 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Avatar Blood Bloodthread | Steal= Despoil : Avatar Blood | Family=Diremites | NumSpawns=26 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns=20 | Note=JA }} | Drop= Helical Gear | Steal= | Family=Acrolith | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, H, M }} | Drop= Marid Hide Marid Hair High-Quality Marid Hide | Steal= | Family=Marids | NumSpawns=12 | Note= A, S, Sc }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Clionidae | NumSpawns= 32 | Note= A, HP, M }} | Drop= Black Tiger Fang High-Quality Tiger Hide | Steal= | Family=Tigers | NumSpawns=25 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Gelid Arm | Steal= | Family=Snolls | NumSpawns=22 | Note= A, S, M }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Spheroids | NumSpawns=23 | Note= A, L, H, M }} | Drop= Gear Fluid | Steal= | Family=Gears | NumSpawns=16 | Note= A, L, T(S), T(H), M }} | Drop= Ice Wyvern Scale Wyvern Skin Wyvern Wing | Steal= | Family=Wyverns | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Elementals| NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Golem Shard Mythril Ore | Steal= Golem Shard Mythril Ore | Family=Golems | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, S, M }}